Quantum rod display technique has outstanding advantages in color range coverage, accuracy, purities of RGB colors and so on, so it is deemed as a revolutionary technique in the field of displaying.
Quantum rods are semiconductor nanocrystals whose radiuses are approximately 0-20 nm and lengths are approximately scores of nanometers, and most of them are nanometer materials that consist of II-VI group or III-V group elements. Because of the quantum confinement effect, the transport of the electrons and holes in its interior is confined, so the continuous energy band structure becomes discrete energy level structures. When the sizes of the quantum rods are different, the degrees of the quantum confinement of the electrons and the holes are different, and the discrete energy level structures are different. When excited by external energy, quantum rods of different sizes emit lights of different wavelengths, which are lights of various colors.
As the display technique is rapidly developing, the requirements on displays by people are becoming increasingly higher, and it is a development orientation to utilize the quantum rod technique to realize better display effects.